a new world
by g0dslayer98979
Summary: I DON'T OWN ANYTHING. everything belongs to the people who made this full credit goes to them.


naruto finished the fourth shinobi war and gaara and sasuke got put into a coma so naruto sealed them in a preserver scroll and made 100 PSC and told 10 to get the elements to the point he become them and use it without charka in a time barrier, 10 to perfect cooking 10 to master all forbidden and non forbidden ninjutsu tiajutsu kenjutsu genjutsu fuinjutsu lightjutsu darkjutsu any type of jutsu, 10 to find all the metals and resources, 10 to gather all the scrolls from the five great nations, 10 to perfect his chakra to where he only needed to think of it or snap his fingers 10 to perfect the tailed beasts chakra and combine with sage mode or any other eyes, 10 to train his body to the point he almost die wearing resistance and gravity weights 1,000,000 times earths normal gravity, 10 to master all bloodlines, and the last 10 to train to where he colud fight asleep.

(time skip 1 year)

Naruto has finished training and is a person 9,000,000 times stronger than god, and created a portal and jumped though not knowing where he will end up.

mean while in the game sword art online kyahaba ahiko (a/n don't know how to spell his name and frankly ' .GIVE. .) was about to annouce the last rule when

(ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ snore zzzzzzzzzzzzzzz) is heard and a portal opens as the admin try's to close it but fails and someone steps out and *yawns* fuck that was the best nap i...where the fuck am i naruto asked.

I AM KYA-BLAH BLAH BLAH BLAH I DIDN'T ASK WHO YOU WERE I ASKED as his voice turns demonic

(**WHERE THE FUCK AM I.**)

naruto yelled. 3...2...

your are in sowrd art online and how did you get in this game with out the game?

oh i made a portal from my dimension since i was the last-no one of the last three still allive and that reminds me.

START THE FUCKING GAME ALREADY I'M SICK OF WAITING YA FUCKING JACKASS MOTHER FUCKER ASSHOLE OF A BITCH!

but i haven't said the last rule yet...

**THEN SAY IT COCK SUCKER **naruto yelled releasing his killing intent to the point a ten tailed wolf appered behind him scaring kyahaba...you die in in here you die in the real word...what!?

ok thing are born alive then they stop living forever...WHAT!?

UGHHH *sighs* *pulls up video and a guy get's shot*

OMY GOD IF DIE IN THE GAME WE DIE IN REAL LIFE. they shouted.

But naruto just laughs an insane laugh and says THAT'S THE WORST THAT COULD HAPPEN LOOK INTO MY EYES AND I'LL SHOW KAYAHABA SOMTHING MUCH WORSE THEN THAT what do you me-TSUKYOMI naruto said for the next 5 days i will show you things worse than death...

*5 days later and a screaming kyahaba later*

now tell them what you saw.

ARE YOU INSANE THERE ARE LITTLE KIDS IN HERE I AM NOT TELLING THEM WHAT I SAW! kayahaba yelled.

Naruto said just start the game already and if any one needs help go to that guy with the spiky yellow hair i'm gonna go now.

(vizzip).

sooo naruto said how do you play this game...fine i'll find out...NOT TO MENTION SOME JACKASS JUST BECAME A PANSY but any way who wants...R U FUCKING KIDDING ME YOU GUYS LEFT ALREADY FUCK SON OF A BITCH MOTHER FUCKERS *SWEARING FIT CONTINUES FOR 5 HOURS)

(time skip talking of the boss room) *finally some action* naruto's thinks.

HOLD IT RIGHT THERE someone shouts as they jump to the center of the stage and says I THINK ALL THE BETA TESTERS SHOULD APOLOGIZE FOR THE 2,000 LIVES THAT HAVE BEEN LOST AND FURTH-TH-TH-TH. further what naruto said standing up and releasing killing intent at him well what where you going to say that they give everything up that they earned through hard work add the fact that you guy cleary heard the admin say that if any body needed help to come to the guy with yellow spiky hair and did any one come to me NOOOOO BECAUSE YALL ARE FUCKING PANSIES...now if u guys need me i'll ba at the boss room if your not there in 10 minutes i'll fight him myself later naruto said as he vanishes.

(10 min later) oh well their not here so that means i get to do it myself. naruto said and walks in and the doors shut behind him. the people outside hear (is that it is that all you've got for a boss your pretty weak tell ya what i'll give YOU. . .DEATH. heheheheheehehhheeeeehhehehhahahahahah *insane sadistic laughter* followed by roooaarg blarg roarg ROOOOOOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG (GLASS SHATTERS)

DOORS OPEN AND NARUTO WALKS OUT AND SAYS WITH A CREEPY SMILE WHO WANT'S TO GO TO THE SECOND FLOOR.

TIME SKIP FINAL FLOOR AND HEATHKLIFF WAS STILL STANDING ALONG WITH NARUTO KIRITO THROWS A ROCK AT HEATHKLIFF AND IT SAYS IMMORTAL OBJECT (everyone gasps well not everyone) congadulations kirito you managed to fin-(woosh shink) you call your self immortal i'm a true immortal faggot.

ANNOUCEMENT GAME HAS BEEN CLEARED GAME HAS BEEN CLEARED.

time skip naruto finally makes a portal to where kirito lives and jumps in landing in front of the house and knocks on the door and says kirito i got a new game called alfemhime online...so kirito said...well asuna is trapped inside of the game but i can transfer all of your items and money into here as well. so what do you say? naruto said/asked...deal kirito said... great ill meet you in the game naruto gave kirito the game.

time skip kirito and naruto are both in the game both spiggans but naruto still has all his badassness from the real world while still able to pick the money up and items though he dosen't need the items since he is a true immortal.

kirito is baisicly the same as the show except he has all his items from castle airncrad and his money is the same as well except it got changed into the form of money this game used.

time skip both see thier home town vanish and both end up in the forest.

naruto finds lefa and saves her right when kirito shows up.

your late kirito naruto said.

well not all of us can't run non stop at 1,000,000,000,000 miles an hour ya dick.

i do have a dick thank's any way who are you and where are we. naruto said.

the names lefa and your in a nutral territory. lefa said.

were's the closet territory naruto said.

the slygph territory. lefa said.

well lead the way. naruto said.

why should i? lefa asked.

well ours is no longer in the game cause we are the last two spriggans. naruto said.

WHAT LEFA YELLED!

END


End file.
